


space age country boy (stone cold miracle)

by ghostblood



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, absolutely terrible dirty talk. u should blame toni entirely for this, honestly? tbh? to be honest? truthfully? what is this, intended lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostblood/pseuds/ghostblood
Summary: what's better than this? guys being dudes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title: i want it all - arctic monkeys

arthur is laying back on his bed, toni between his legs, leaning over him like an eagle of some sort.

 

"you're so beautiful," toni says, out of breath, looking down at him as he rubs his thumb over the soft skin of his breast.

 

"that's fucking gay," arthur says, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

 

"you're gayer, though," toni responds, chuckling.

 

"shut up, we both know you're the fucking gayest alive on this planet earth, _antonio_ ," arthur replies, his smile growing as he gently brushes some of toni's stray curls away from his forehead with the palm of his hand.

 

"hm, yeah, i guess so," toni says, circling his thumb around arthur's nipple. "but you make me even gayer."

 

"you fucking nerd," arthur says to him, flustered smile on his face growing.

 

toni slips a finger inside him suddenly, and arthur winces at the sudden stinging.

 

"ugh, god, be careful, asshole," he says, irritated, pouting.

 

"hey, it's not my fault that you haven't gotten off in, what, 900 years?" toni says, laughing as he works his finger inside arthur, moving it around him slightly.

 

"oh, shut up," arthur says, trying to hide his laughter, grabbing a pillow by him and hitting toni over the head with it as he laughed.

 

toni adds in his middle finger, earning him a groan from arthur. he begins pumping it in along with his index finger, making arthur squirm and arch his back. he leans his head down, and begins licking at his clitoris, gently running over it with his tongue, and arthur makes a light noise from the back of his throat, and then he begins licking up and down him, and arthur nearly loses his fucking mind.

 

"oh, keep going, right there, toni, don't stop, fuck," he says, his body twitching, gripping toni's hair as he runs his tongue along his slit, up and down, up and down.

 

toni looks up at him and grins, and arthur would've totally fucking punched him if he wasn't making him feel so good right now.

 

arthur can see toni stroking himself out of the corner of his eye, and he won't admit that he feels a bit intimidated watching him. for a brief second, he feels almost envious, but pushes it down, because he honestly just wants to cum already, and now is totally not the time for dysphoria to start kicking his ass.

 

"hey, man, do you wanna, like... y'know," arthur says, sort of shakily, looking down at toni, his eyes glancing between his eyes and the whole...  _thing_ going on below.

 

"oh, yeah, sure, um, let me just..." toni takes his tongue off of him and replies, pulling his fingers out of him (resulting in a disappointed (just slightly pained) whine from arthur) and getting up from his knees, standing above where arthur is laid out on the bed. toni pushes himself into arthur gently, and arthur hisses in response.

 

"what, is my absolutely _huge_ dick too big for you to handle? i'm not surprised," toni says jokingly, smiling at him.

 

"toni?"

 

"yes?"  
  


"do me a favour and never fucking say that, like, ever again,"

 

"hey, you fuckin' love my absolutely charming, incredibly seductive, extremely-"

 

"just shut up and put your dick inside me already, antonio,"

 

"wow, rude, alright, just trying to be a bit romantic here, jesus,"

 

toni pushes the rest of himself into arthur, taking his body's shaking and deep breaths as a sign to give him time to adjust slightly. he gently runs his fingers along the skin of his torso, moving up to his left breast, where he squeezes it tenderly, moving it around with his hand.

 

after a few seconds pass, toni decides to start moving slowly, pulling himself out of arthur painstakingly slowly, before moving back in slightly quicker.

 

"fuck, artie," toni curses, out of breath. his head is spinning, and arthur feels so soft and warm and he's gripping him so tightly, and he looks so unbelievably _beautiful_ beneath him, and he loves him so much he doesn't think he can _bear_ it.

 

arthur is whining and panting and moaning under him, blush and sweat painting his skin, his freckles dotting his collarbones like stray drops of paint, and his hair is even more messy and out of control than normal, but he's absolutely beautiful, and he's so handsome toni has absolutely no idea how he ended up dating someone so incredible.

 

"i love you, fuck, i love you so much," he says, thrusting into him faster.

 

"l-love you too, god, fuck," arthur responds, out of breath, his arm moving back to the pillow he's leaning on, wrapping it around it. his other hand goes to the nape of toni's neck, wrapping around it and pulling him down, kissing him, and it's all heat and tongue and wetness and sloppiness, and he wouldn't have it absolutely any other way.

 

toni is thrusting into him faster, now, hardly giving him any time to breathe, and arthur loves it, honestly. toni moves his hand astray from arthur's breast, down, lower and lower, until he's rubbing his clit sort of harshly.

 

"ugh, god, shit, fuck, right there, ah-" arthur moans out, and toni would've made fun of him for it if he weren't feeling so good right then.

 

"shit, jesus, artie, i'm gonna fucking-" toni says, being cut off by a groan.

 

"me t-too, fuck," arthur says, panting, and before he knows it, his eyes are shut tight, and he's screaming, and his body is shaking hard, and he clamps down hard on toni, and after a few seconds it's over, and all of a sudden, toni starts thrusting into him  _really_ fast, before he feels a warmth inside him, and toni yelling out, before he falls limp on him, toni's arms wrapping around him weakly.

 

they both lay there, panting, before toni pulls out, rolls to his side, and laughs at arthur's grimace.

 

"that's fucking nasty, mate, god," arthur says in disgust, turning and reaching to the nightstand for a tissue to wipe it off with.

 

as he wipes the stickiness off from himself, toni stares at him, smiling softly. he doubts he'll ever love anyone as much as he loves him right then, when they're both laying naked in arthur's bed, both exhausted and out of breath, and arthur looking so beautiful he's having trouble believing he's even real, if it's all even real at all.

 

and he loves it that way, and he thinks he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe its december of this current year of 2016 and my ass is here writing hetalia fanfiction. when will the Release Of Death relieve me finally
> 
> this was terrible i know but like............. Blease im tired and sick Leave Me Alone


End file.
